


Lay Your Armor Down Ch 4

by Ahmose007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Ahsoka Tano, Pining CT-7567 | Rex, Rexsoka Week (Star Wars), Rexsoka Week 2020 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/pseuds/Ahmose007
Summary: This was an image in my mind for Chapter 4 of Lay Your Armor Down. The art is not the best, but it gets the idea across😉
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 5





	Lay Your Armor Down Ch 4




End file.
